Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of document editing applications, and, more particularly, to dynamic association of search content with keywords in a document.
Document editing applications, such as Microsoft® Word, PowerPoint and Google® Documents, allow users to associate text in a document with links to resources. Linkable resources include web pages, documents existing on the user's computer or on a company server, etc. A user may want to associate a particular phrase in the document with search results for the phrase so the user can return to the search results at a later time to add more detail to the document. To associate the phrase with the search results, the user manually types the phrase into a search engine open in a browser, copies the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the search results, launches a create link tool in the document and pastes the URL into the tool's text box.